


Reminisce

by Naniori



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, extea sweet, might give you diabetes, oc is my friend's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naniori/pseuds/Naniori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory wouldn't admit that he had overlooked Victor like many others had. But to be fair, Gregory hardly ever noticed anyone save for Cheslock and the other prefects (and even that was rare).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in about a year. Dreadful, I know but I'm trying to get with it. I've been bouncing around fandom's and it's been difficult. I shall also try to find time to update older stories as well!

Gregory wouldn't admit that he had overlooked Victor like many others had. But to be fair, Gregory hardly ever noticed anyone save for Cheslock and the other prefects (and even that was rare). However, if he was asked how long it took for him to fall for the sculptor, Gregory would blush and stutter, violet eyes averting to the side before muttering 'right away' with a small, secretive smile. 

He could recall the evening they spent in the kitchen of their dorm, creating the large, serpentine cake. Each time that shy smile graced Victor's lips, Gregory swore his heart jumped to his throat. It had been a wonderful evening; one that made Gregory certain he loved the other artist.

Now as he lay in bed, his head resting on Victor's bare chest, all the memories of the past resurfacing. Ten year together and Gregory could still recall the joyous feeling of their first Christmas together. Their graduation, their first house, their wedding; all such pleasant memories.

A soft sigh brought Gregory out of his reverie. The artist beamed up at Victor, noting the smile that tugged at his lips. Gregory raised a delicate hand to cradle his loves smooth cheek. His frail fingers curled against the underside of his jaw, stifling a small chuckle as Victor grunted softly in his sleep.

Gregory could feel a light warmth tingling through his lithe body. He breathed in time with Victor, his eyes closing as he listened to Victor's heartbeat. It was soothing; his reassurance. The artist was certain he could remain like that forever; safe and warm encased in loving arms.

And when Victor wakes up, Gregory will allow himself to be drawn into those alluring, brilliant azure eyes. The sun will shine through their little window and illuminate Victor, and Gregory will be reassured once more that he had found his saviour.

(But if he was ever asked if he was truly in love, Gregory would simply blush and look at Victor with a small, loving smile, far too focused on his husband to answer)


End file.
